


Five Years Later

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - British, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, British, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, College, Education, Gay, Gay Male Character, Letters, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Separations, University, gay kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy gets into a university across the sea, Teddy urges him to go and they eventually lose contact. Cut to...</p><p>An AU where Billy and Teddy are English because that makes it easier for me (also they don't have superpowers because that makes the plot go round).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One Saturday, Billy’s father dropped a letter next to his son’s toast. “It’s from Princeton,” he commented. Billy kept his eyes on the table and didn’t stop eating. His father raised an eyebrow and said archly, “Don’t get too excited.”  
Only once he’d finished his breakfast did Billy acknowledge the letter at all, picking it up with greasy fingers. His mother, Rebecca, watched with bated breath. He glanced quickly at the address and postmark and then shoved the letter into his pocket.  
“Aren’t you going to open it?” Rebecca asked.  
Billy shook his head, “I want Teddy to be there.” He wiped his hands on his jeans and then headed for the door.  
Rebecca followed him into the corridor, “He gets to find out before we do?”  
“Guess so.”  
He closed the door behind him on his mother’s indignant face. 

It was only a ten-minute walk to Teddy’s place, but Billy could feel the letter burning a hole in his pocket; he jay-walked twice and took a shortcut through a dodgy alley. Teddy greeted him with a kiss and then Billy held the letter up in the air between them, “This came in the post.”  
“That’s not that unusual for letters.”  
“It’s from Princeton.”  
That shut Teddy up. They went through to his tiny kitchen, Billy sitting on the only chair and Teddy perching on the counter. For a few seconds, Billy just stared at the envelope like it was a live bomb.  
“For the love of God, just open it, it’s not going to bite you.”  
Billy opened the envelope and glanced over the text. “I got in.”  
Teddy leapt down, ran over and picked up his boyfriend in a great big hug, “You genius!” He kissed him.  
Billy didn’t sound as excited, “You think I should go?”  
Teddy looked confused, “Of course. What on earth would stop you?”  
Billy looked up at him, his eyes wide.  
“You can’t be serious.”  
“I don’t want to leave you.”  
Teddy let Billy go and said very matter-of-factly, “I’m not going to be the reason you stay: I’m not worth it.”  
“You are to me.” Billy liked how dramatic this sounded.  
“It’s Princeton, Billy,” Teddy turned around and pulled out two mugs from the cupboard behind him, “You can’t waste an opportunity like that. You’d get to go to New York- that’s where they made Spiderman 2.”  
“It’s also where they made Spiderman 3.”  
Teddy pulled out some coffee powder and a spoon, heaping the powder into the mugs. “Billy, you’re not thinking straight. If you turn this down you’re going to spend the rest of your life wondering what would have happened. And then you’ll grow to resent me.”  
“Never!” Billy couldn’t bear to even think about it.  
“And, worse, if we broke up-”  
“Who says we’re going to break up?” Billy hated even saying the words.  
“-you’d’ve thrown that away for nothing.” Teddy went to pour water from the kettle and then realised he never put it on.  
“So you want me to go?”  
The way he said it exasperated Teddy. “I don’t want you to go, I think you should go. I’ll miss you like crazy.”  
“Come with me!” The idea struck Billy like a bolt of lightning.  
“Billy-”  
“No, really, you could come and live with me-”  
“I can’t afford that. I can barely afford this dump.”  
“We’ll live together; it’ll save on rent!” He could see it all in his mind’s eye: a small yet cozy flat; the two of them together, sharing a bed, entwined on a comfortable couch, sitting at a full-size dining table (which could somehow fit in the tiny flat); every day, he would come home, exhausted but content, a weary smile on his face, and Teddy would have cooked. Teddy couldn’t cook, he knew this, but somehow he would have learnt in the intervening months.  
"What would I do while I was there?" Teddy asked- he clearly couldn't see Billy's vision of domestic bliss as clearly.  
"You'd...well, what will you do while you're here?"  
Teddy shrugged, "I'm gonna work at the cafe for a while. Travel a bit. Eventually I'll go to uni."  
Billy had always been frustrated by his boyfriend's lack of ambition. "You could do all that in America."  
“I can’t get a visa.”  
“You don't know that."  
"I can't afford a visa."  
"My parents will pay.  
"No, I'm not taking any more money from them." He put a mug rather forcefully down on the table in front of Billy.  
"But you've always wanted to go to the states."  
"Yeah, but on my own steam." He tried to inject some more levity into his voice, "And, look, I'll have more reason to go now- I'll probably come and visit you."  
"Do you promise?"  
"No. In no way. That's not what I said at all, but, Billy, this isn't about me. This is about you. You have to go. You have to."  
Billy slid his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pressed his head against his stomach. "I have always wanted to go to America."  
"And you can see the statue of Liberty. And Central Park. And-"  
"Princeton's actually in New Jersey, not New York."  
"Oh." Teddy pursed his lips, "That's significantly less sexy."


	2. Chapter 2

The goodbyes took hours; Billy was the type of person who had to say 'farewell' to rooms. He wallowed in the kitchen and sulked in the dining room; he took the loss of the living room particularly hard and had to sit and stare at nothing for a solid half hour. Teddy stood beside him the entire time, watching it all with a faint air of amusement.   
"I'm going to miss you most of all, television," Billy said, rubbing his hand affectionately on the set. Teddy rolled his eyes.   
"You're going to be coming back, you know."  
"Not for six months at least. I've never been away from home for that long before."  
Teddy shrugged, "You get used to it."   
Billy thought that this comment should have been accompanied by some sort of comforting gesture, but Teddy did not oblige. Since Billy had accepted the offer from Princeton, their relationship had cooled mightily- at night, if they were together, Teddy would still pull close and initiate proceedings, but during the day they seemed to have become little more than friends. Billy decided to go over to his boyfriend and interlace his fingers. Teddy didn't object, but there was still none of the playfulness, none of the intimate energy, that had characterised their interactions before this. Teddy's hand was locked with Billy's, but for all the passion it conveyed, it might as well have been a mannequin's.

Two days before Billy was set to leave, he stayed the night at Teddy's. As per usual, Billy cooked, they watched the first half of a film and then gently made love on Teddy's sofa. However, that day, Billy found himself unwilling to go very far. Frustrated, they uncoupled and Teddy slipped back on his t-shirt. Billy looked over at him and then asked the question he'd been avoiding for months, "Are we going to break up when I go?"  
Teddy, who seemed more engrossed in doing back up his belt than normal, answered "Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want to limit you. You're going to meet some amazing guys at Princeton, who are way smarter than me."  
"I just think you don't want to limit yourself."   
They very rarely fought, and Billy was unused to delivering such vitriolic words, but the words had pushed themselves past his lips like vomit.   
"Don't do this, we've only got two days left together-"  
"Because you're breaking up with me!" Billy stood up, unsure what he was hoping to acheive with this action.  
"You're moving to America." Teddy sounded remarkably calm.   
"You told me to!" Billy's voice was high-pitched and petulant. He hated it but couldn't seem to change it back.   
"Please, Billy, I just want to enjoy our last night together." His voice was still enervatingly level, but Billy thought he detected just a hint of ruefulness.   
"Are you going to see other people?"  
"Probably. In time." He cracked a smile and for a second Billy wanted to punch him, but then he said, "I doubt I'll find anyone I like half as much as you."   
Billy stood conflicted for a moment, and then lay back down on the sofa, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and putting his head against Teddy's chest. "I shouldn't have said 'yes'."  
"Don't be stupid; it's going to be amazing. You're going to have such a great life." This time, Billy was certain: Teddy sounded very sad indeed.

The day that Billy was leaving, Teddy had to work a shift at the café and so the Kaplan family drove to the airport without him, Billy melancholy and morose. The goodbyes this time were very brief indeed and Billy boarded the plane without having really taken in anything his family had said to him. He knew he wouldn't see them for just as long as he wouldn't see Teddy, but that didn't feel important. He looked out the of the plane window and realised that for the first time since he was fifteen, he was single, and that for the first time in his life, he was really alone.   
He cried almost all the way to America.


	3. Chapter 3

Billy didn't come home during the first winter break: he was invited to spend it at the home of his new friend Kate, who thought his accent leant an unbelievably comic edge to the holidays. He messaged Teddy on Facebook to apologise, and gently ask if he still wanted to visit America. Teddy didn't reply until the new year, saying that he'd got a new job and, even though he was earning a lot more money, it was harder for him to travel now.  
The next summer, Billy scored a placement at a hospital in Germany and only ended up returning home for four days, with Teddy working the entire time. By the time the next winter holidays arrived, Teddy had deleted his Facebook account; Billy had actually made it home that time, and tried texting and even emailing his ex but to no avail. His parents hadn't heard from Teddy, either, although he had put an envelope containing a serious amount of cash (almost all of what he owed them) through their door. And so Billy, who had been vaguely holding onto hopes of a New Year's kiss, and maybe more, instead spent the night sitting in his parents' kitchen, watching youtube videos, and was asleep before one.  
The rest of his summers at uni bought more placements and long essays; Kate's family, unbelievably rich and handsome to a man, made a more appealing prospect for the holidays than his parents' house, where he was constantly reminded of Teddy. And so, Billy didn't come home for four years. His parents and his youngest brother visited twice, while Simon, the middle Kaplan son, came over for his eighteenth birthday. Home felt very far away, and sometimes Billy could almost convince himself that he was from America, that he'd always been there, but then he'd pronounce something strange or spell 'colour' properly and his friends would laugh. It was all in good fun but it reminded him that he wasn't at home; he would always be a foreigner in this country.  
During his time at uni, Billy received some attention from guys. Here, his accent helped him yet again. Occasionally, he'd let one of them take him home, and it was usually diverting but he always left before they woke up. And the morning after, he was always filled with thoughts of how many men Teddy was picking up, sometimes to the point where he had to skip a day of classes. By fourth year, he found he had to abstain from these hook-ups just to keep on top of his schoolwork. He knew he was being dramatic and emotional and, by third year, he had to admit to himself that his relationship with Teddy had now been over as long as it had lasted. But he still felt a yearning in his gut for the man he'd left behind- he didn't know how to get over it, it was a physical sensation; he could no more deny it than if he'd broken his leg.

Towards the end of fifth year, Kate and Billy, in between the hours and hours intensive study, found an hour to just sit and talk.  
"Are you going to stay?" She asked him- no one had asked him anything else for a year and a half.  
"No, I'm heading back to Blighty." Billy had never called England this before he came to America, but it seemed to tickle his friends there no end, so he played to type.  
"Ugh, why? Everyone you know is here."  
"I have friends back home."  
"Who?"  
Billy didn't answer and, in doing so, gave himself away immediately.  
"Seriously?" Kate rolled her eyes.  
"You don't know him."  
"Neither do you- you haven't spoken to him in five years."  
Billy hated it, but she had a point. "It's not just him- I've barely seen my parents since I moved here."  
Kate took a sip of her coffee, "Lucky. If I could move to the other side of the earth to my parents, I would."  
"Your parents are awesome."  
"Yeah, to you, Lord Downton. But to me- they're not bad people, they're just super-irritating."  
"I think they're amazing."  
"Well, that feeling's mutual- dad says he can get you a job tomorrow if you change your mind about staying."  
In Billy's mind's eye, he suddenly pictured himself working at one of Kate's father's practices. He could become rich, just like Dr. Bishop; a new image came into Billy's mind. The Bishop family, just as Billy had seen them at Christmas, but now with an older Billy as the head of the house. He somehow had beautiful children in the future, and had begun to celebrate Christmas regularly; and, as his beautiful spouse, in the place of Kate's mother, there was...Teddy. It could only ever be Teddy. He cursed himself for being so sentimental.  
"I'll think about it," Billy found himself answering. "I still want to go home even if it's just for the summer."  
Suddenly, there was a light in Kate's eyes, "Could I come with you?"  
"Um..."  
"No, it'll be great, really: I've always wanted to see England. The castles, the crumpets, her majesty, knights in shining armour..." Kate was slipping into some kind of reverie.  
"Okay, but where I'm from doesn't have any of those things."  
"Not even crumpets?"  
"Nope. Mum's given up gluten."  
Kate narrowed her eyes, "Well, I could travel about a bit; I could go to London and, oh, Edinburgh and York!" She sounded genuinely gleeful at the prospect. "And you should come with me!"  
"I've been to all those places."  
"Not with me. Come on, it'll be fun- and you definitely deserve a holiday."  
"And you mildly deserve a holiday."  
"Exactly. Come on, it'd be so fun- plus, I'd finally get to see where you come from. I love meeting my friends' parents- it's so informative." One of the reasons Billy liked Kate was that she could genuinely get him excited about otherwise mundane prospects. She made visiting his parents sound like a trip to Hawaii- it was actually kind of refreshing.  
Billy smiled, "You'd be welcome, but my parents' house is very different to yours."  
"Good." She stretched out a little more on her sofa, "I need a change of pace."  
Billy nodded morosely; five more minutes and he had to get back to studying. 

And so it was Billy returned to England with what many would consider a lot to celebrate: he'd done well on his course, had a standing offer of employment from a wealthy magnate, and was about to spend two months travelling up and down the country with his best friend, who would be arriving in a week. But, as he crawled through airport security, his mind was still set on only one thing: he would find Teddy.


	4. Chapter 4

When Billy finally arrived back at his parents' house, he dumped his bag down on his bed and was very tempted to let his body follow suit. He wanted nothing more than sleep, but he was also ravenously hungry.   
"What do you feel like?" Rebecca asked, "I could make you some scrambled eggs."  
Billy nodded gratefully and his mother handed him a mug of tea.   
"It's good to have you back." She said, reaching out and stroking his hand affectionately.   
"It's good to be back."   
"You don't sound like you mean that."  
Billy sighed and made himself smile, "I do. I'm just exhausted. It's these flights." He cricked his neck.  
"Billy, you sound like a fifty-year-old."  
"How long do you think you'll stay?" She asked.   
Billy shrugged, "Kate and I are gonna do some travelling."  
"And then?"  
"I'm gonna win the lottery."  
Rebecca gave a chuckle. They sat in silence for a minute and Billy felt his eyelids begin to droop- he wasn't sure he'd make it through scrambled eggs.  
Rebecca, who was watching his face critically, suddenly chimed in, "You know, I heard from Teddy."  
Billy nearly spilled his tea. "What? When?"  
Rebecca leant back, smiling slyly, "Oh, not so tired now, are we?"  
"Mum, where is he?"  
"I don't know, he just emailed me asking for a reccommendation. He's looking for another job."  
"What was the email address he used?"  
She stood up and went over to the fridge, turning her back on him. "I don't think I should tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, Billy, I don't think he's good for you." She pulled the milk and eggs out, along with half a loaf of bread.   
"You love Teddy."  
"I used to," she grabbed a fork and a bowl, "but, Billy, I don't think he's in a good place right now."  
"What's wrong with him?" Billy was making a tremendous effort not to shake his mother at the moment- why hadn't she told him?  
"Maybe nothing. Maybe. But, Billy, once you left...I think you were what was keeping him grounded. I mean, Billy, he gave us an envelope full of bank notes. Where do you think he got that?"  
Billy instantly deflated. He felt even more tired than before. "I don't believe that. He wouldn't sell drugs."  
"I hope you're right, Billy; but I think it's best you try and forget about him anyway. It's been five years."  
"I just- I just want to talk to him. You know, it's a loose end I want to tie."  
"Well," she scooped the eggs onto a plate, "I'll give you the email address but I think this is a bad idea. There must've been someone nice on your course." She put the plate down and then sat back down in the chair opposite him. "You know, someone you have more in common with."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
Rebecca put her head in her hands and groaned. "Nothing. I didn't mean anything. Can we just go to bed? We've all had a long day."  
Billy ate the eggs in silence and then headed to bed, unsure if he was angry with his mother or just exhausted. He put his head back on the pillow and tried to think of something other than his ex-boyfriend, but could literally not rend his mind away. His mother was right, he was being ridiculous. But, it seemed his brain wanted to be ridiculous and so he just the memories fill his head until he finally fell asleep.


End file.
